(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cadmium negative electrode for use in an alkaline storage cell and its manufacturing method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an electrode for use in an alkaline storage cell is manufactured by the following two methods:
(a) Sintering method as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication laid-open No. 51-18834. A porous nickel sintered plaque is immersed in a solution of such a salt as cadmium nitrate acting as an active material, alkali-treated, rinsed and dried. The above procedure is repeated several times, whereby to impregnate the plaque with a desired amount of active material. An electrode produced by this method will be referred to as a sintered type electrode.
(b) Non-sintering method as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication laid-open No. 56-82573. Powdered active material formed of cadmium oxide or cadmium hydroxide is kneaded with a binder into a paste. The paste is coated on a conductive substrate or the like and dried. An electrode produced by this method will be referred to as a non-sintered type electrode.